


Christmas traditions

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Omg I'm going to hell... Sorry to anyone with an ounce of religious belief in them I am truly sorry... But also it was hilarious!J_Q this is why it took me so long to finish this was a hard choice if I was going to go through with it





	Christmas traditions

**Mistletoe**

Kev and V had a huge Christmas party at the Alibi every year. Mickey was not one for parties but Mandy dragged him out. He hated parties and even more now that he saw everyone was already shit faced. "I'm getting a beer" he informed his sister "but if they start singing I'm leaving"

"Hey Mick" a very perky and drunk Ian sat down next to him "Gallagher" he nodded. He liked the ginger, but he wasn't going to tell him that, fuck he wasn't going to tell the whole bar that. They'd fucked around a bit; best sex he's ever had but he wasn't gay. Ian hanging around him, looking at him like that, even sober he was going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself.

The rest of the night Mickey tried to avoid the handsy redhead, finally sneaking into the last booth of the bar hoping no one would see him

"Hey Mick" the familiar voice came "what" he sighed "look up" Ian grinned. Slowly his eyes glanced up to see the light above the booth had mistletoe "yeah, so?" He shrugged "come on it's mistletoe"

"No it's a green, red and white plant that people think means something" Mickey groaned "you don't think this means something?" Ian asked running his hands along Mick's inner thigh. Mickey rolled his head back "fuck" he muttered under his breath.

Ian slid himself closer to Mickey, gazing into his stunning blue eyes, he words might have been fuck off but his eyes were begging for me, for Ian not to leave. Mickey who's hand was up on the to booth let it slide down thumping onto Ian's shoulder, bringing his body closer.

Ian's lips brush against Mickey's, kissing him softly. He trails his tongue along Mick's lower lip, waiting for him to invite his tongue in 

Mickey can barely breathe; he lets  Ian's tongue, slide in it's, hot and slick, and flicks in just the right way.

Mickey slid his tongue into Ian's mouth, their tongues pressed against each other, fuck it fleet good and fuck he didn't want to kiss anyone else. With this realization the deeper their kiss became.

“It's a Christmas miracle,” Lip yelled with a smirk. “You two finally kissing" Mandy looked over "are you kidding me?" She arched her brow at lip "that ain't s first kiss they've definitely been sneaking around for weeks"

They knew people were talking about them watching them, but they were lost in the embrace and didn't give a fuck anymore

**Christmas tree**

"Why the fuck am I out in the cold?" Mickey grumbled "we're getting a Christmas tree!" He beamed "yeah but we could get a fake one from the store" he sighed "yeah I know but we both come from homes without traditions and I want us to have all the traditions!"

Rolling his eyes "fine Gallagher, you know you always get what you want"

"Hey mick just think, once we have a tree I can put your present under it" Ian said with a wink

After an hour walking through tree lots they were finally home with a tree that just fit! It was their first Christmas living together and Ian just wanted everything to be perfect. The tree was only the first step.

So Ian sent Mickey to the kitchen demanding that they had to have a holiday drink while they decorated Mickey agreed to the hot apple cider as long as he got to spike his.

Arriving back in the living room Mickey near dropped the glasses as he saw his first;and honestly it could have been his only present because it was perfect.

Ian with a bow around his cock. "Merry Christmas Mick" he smiled laying in front of the large spruce "No fair you unwrapped my present" he gave a side smirk. Placing down the cups tossed off his shirt before

Ian took him by the arm pulling him down onto the tree skirt.

Grinning Mickey grabbed one end of the bow and pulled unravelling the ribbon "This is my present, so no touching", he instructed. Ian nodded as he reached up to touch Mickey's cheek "ya deaf Gallagher I said no touching" he reminded with a smirk.

Ian squrimed this was going to be harder than he thought. Ian leaned his head back as he felt Mickey's lips coming closer, the breath made him twitch. Mickey licked along Ian's cock Mickey's thumbs swipe across his hips, holding on.

Mick immediately swallowed Ian's full length down, practically choking himself. He frantically licked and kissed and sucked. Ian was finding it so difficult not to run his fingers through Mickey's dark hair.

 

He couldn’t touch himself, he was told no touching but he moved so he could rub his legs against Mickey he didn't say anything about that, nor did he.

  
Suddenly, Ian realized he was going to cum, he also wanted some control of that. He figured he could probably move other things, he began thrusting himself into Mickey's mouth. Mick allowed his jaw to go slack and moaned his approves.

Soon his mouth was flooded with hot, salty cum. Mickey willingly swallowed through the orgasm, having his own sneak up on him; he messed his pants.

"Wanna play with my balls next" Ian smirked as he grabbed a hand full of Christmas bobbles "you think you're so fucking adorable don't you" Mickey rolled his eyes even if he knew it was true. "I gotta change my pants before there's anymore ball hanging"

  
**Christmas lights**

Mickey felt stupid, but he wanted to surprise Ian. It was becoming their tradition to do something kinky at Christmas.

"Mick!" Ian yelled "I can't find the fucking lights"

"I got it up here" he yelled back "why the fuck would you have lights in the bedroom?" Ian questioned his voice getting louder as he approached

"How the fuck..." Ian was speechless as he walked into their bedroom to see Mickey, naked and tied to the headboard with Christmas lights; which were on and flashing.

"Don't ask, just enjoy it and come fuck me"he attempted to wave, the lights tied around his wrists

Mickey had his knees up to his shoulders, giving Ian the eye full they both knew he'd enjoy. Hot damn, Mickey normally preferred being on his hands in knees so the view was shocking and exciting  as Mick was folded like a pretzel. 

  
Ian slinked into the bed as the clothes seem to melt off of him. Kissing him, trailing his lips down Mickey's neck, teasing him with his tongue, his teeth. Moving further down

giving his nipples a little lick. "So I can do anything?" Ian asked far too giddy for mickeys liking

He pinched the hard buds and gave them a little twist, causing Mick to moan "Feels good, hmm? Ian smiled

Ian prepared Mick more slowly than he ever had before, maybe because of this new position or just because it was  Christmas didn't mean he had to be nice he could tease for a bit "fuck come-on" Mickey gritted his teeth. Ian just smirked and added another finger.

When Ian eventually pushed inside, Mickey groaned with pleasure. His head rolled back and he brought his legs up to wrap around Ian.

Slowly Ian leaned in going deeper into Mick. They kissed, it was warm, tender, lips seaperating their tongues danced together.

Breaking the kiss Ian straightened his posture thrusting his hips into Mickey, ready to cum. Mickey too was close his heart pounding in his chest

. Ian's long fingers wrapped about Mickey's cock finding a rhythm to ride him and jerk him off "fuck" Mickey yelled trying to move his hands wanting only to hold Ian, but the restraint was turning him on it was a whole other level of not being in control. 

 

Mickey gasped and shuttered, the back of his hands hitting against the headboard

, he'd cum all over Ian's torso just as Ian finished inside him

After a soft kiss Ian slowly pulled himself out, and slinked just as swiftly as he got in the bed as he was getting out.

 

"Hmm.." he smiled softly "merry Christmas" Ian walked towards their bathroom "where the fuck you going?" Mickey asked without an answer "fuck firecrotch

untie me!" He demanded " you got yourself in you can get yourself out"

  
**Nativity scene**

Mickey's fingers threaded through Ian's red hair, the straight, short strands sliding through his fingers with ease. He tugged lightly on coaching Ian closer so he could press their lips together. Mickey moved his lips to ians earlobe, sucking , and biting, the sound of his breath gave Ian shivers

"Come on" Ian slid out of the booth "I think it's time to leave." They had made their annual appareance at Kev and V's Christmas party 

  
"I don't think I'm going to make it" Ian informed Mickey as the walked alone the sidewalk, Ian's arm draped over Mick's shoulder. "Well don't fucking puke on me" he playfully shoved Ian "that ain't what I meant" Ian began to clarify "I need you, now"

"We live like five blocks away" Mickey sighed "what's your idea out here in the Fuckin' open?" He asked "not very holiday cheer" he smirked "no but there is" Ian pointed. As Mickey's gaze followed Ian's finger leading him to a large plastic nativity scene fucking manger and all.

Ian ran over "here we can make some room cause these fuckers aren't supposed to be here anyway" he stated as he picked up a wise man tossing him out of the manager "what are you doing?" Mickey asked following Ian's lead taking a wise man our of the picture "fucking people want to live by the bible only when it serves them" he was going to start bitching "if any of these people actually read the Bible they'd know that the damn "wise men" got so fucking lost they didn't show up till the kid was like three" he informed Mickey tossing the last plastic wise man out

The idea of doing this, of getting caught was hot, doing it here seemed like a big fuck you, which of course meant Mickey loved it. The thoughts were making him hard

Both of them tossed their shirts "fuck it's cold" Mickey announced "body heat" Ian closed the gap between them, their lips colliding, their chest touching. Mickey ran his hands down the milky skin before him, something he never gets tired of seeing.

Ian pushed Mickey down into the hay. A shiver of anticipation ran down Mickey's spine as he got himself up on all fours, waiting to feel Ian. He heard the cap of the lube; obviously Ian came prepared.  
"Fuck!" Mickey nearly jumped up "what the hell was that" it wasn't Ian's fingers "improvising" Ian informed with "with what?" Mickey asked "the baby Jesus"  Ian pushed the small plastic hand into Mickey's ass.

The dark-haired man groaned. "You're a twisted fuck" he said, but what was he as he was enjoying it. Ian dragged his teeth on Mickey's ass cheek. Pulling short, hard thrusts,  Mick shouted "Fucking Jesus Christ" when each time ian pulled back, "that's the most accurate you've ever used that statement" Ian laughed hitting Mickey's  pleasure spot dead on. 

Mickey hears the doll hit into the wall as Ian discards of it to insert himself causing both of them to let out a deep moan. "Harder" Mickey begged as he was close.

Letting out a small growl Ian thrusted harder till he too was finished. "Fuck Mick" he huffed.

"Well happy fucking birthday Jesus" Mickey tried not to laugh as Ian pulled straw out of his hair

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I'm going to hell... Sorry to anyone with an ounce of religious belief in them I am truly sorry... But also it was hilarious!
> 
> J_Q this is why it took me so long to finish this was a hard choice if I was going to go through with it


End file.
